


【H×H】Zaoldyeck's second daughter

by Flore33



Category: hunter×hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flore33/pseuds/Flore33
Summary: This is a fictional story, with a fictional heroine, written for her own pleasure.





	1. 二姐诞生

蜜思琪·揍敌客跟糜稽·揍敌客是一对龙凤双胞胎。

当初接生的时候，瘦小的蜜思琪却能抢先一步，比生来就粗胳膊粗腿的糜稽早两分钟生出来，因此成为揍敌客家最头疼的二姐。她时常仗着辈分大对后来几个弟弟为所欲为，获得揍敌客全家上下的一致差评。

奇犽时常怀疑这个二姐到底是不是揍敌客家的娃儿……不过看那双跟糜稽一毛一样的漆黑眯眯眼，能保证至少跟糜稽是亲姐弟了。但这个没心没肺的性格实在是不敢恭维，连家主席巴都拿她没办法——是儿子的话揍就对了，是女儿还有妈护着，尤其这个女儿油嘴滑舌能屈能伸头铁皮实，真不知道是继承了谁。

据说蜜思琪跟糜稽当年出生的时候，全家都开了一场大会——决定是否保留这个龙凤胎中的女孩儿。

揍敌客家没有女孩儿，因为女孩儿会让揍敌客的血脉外流。不过这也有一部分原因是作为强者的他们只会有男性继承人，每个女孩儿的诞生都是一个偶然的意外。

后来蜜思琪跟奇犽吐槽这件事，说揍敌客家如果有本武功秘诀传男不传女，那肯定是叫《葵花宝典》。

作为揍敌客家的四男，奇犽转眼就把亲二姐这话卖了，让她被家规拍了一顿。

但不料这厮没心没肺，被出卖后下次还敢继续逮着他扯皮，他还挣脱不能，只好妥协，暗中发誓下次见她一定绕着走！

据说那场大会开了多久，在旁的蜜思琪就扯着嗓子哭了多久，引得同在一张婴儿床的糜稽也跟着哭起来。魔音绕耳，打又不能打，骂也听不懂，用念压威迫还可能损害家族战斗力……席巴没法子，只得一言拍定： “男孩儿叫ミルキ（糜稽），女孩儿……就叫ミズキ（蜜思琪）吧。”

这就代表要留这个女孩儿了。众人一时沉默，就算是默认此事，蜜思琪的哭声也戛然而止，倒是让桀诺·揍敌客笑道“这孩子倒是聪明，知道什么时候该哭，什么时候不该。”

席巴只是复杂地看一眼自己的女儿，也说不出到底是个什么心情。

后来基裘又给席巴陆续生了三个男孩儿，很巧的是第三个跟第四个也是一对双胞胎。

连续两对双胞胎出生，使得揍敌客家中辈分最大的马哈·揍敌客调侃席巴各项能力都很厉害，被席巴恼羞成怒地禁了他一个月的甜食，美名是他年纪大了，吃多小心高血糖。

一时嘴嗨自讨苦吃的马哈委屈地找自己孙子桀诺·揍敌客吐槽这个曾孙子心眼小：揍敌客家长寿的又不止他一个，你看看有哪个老人高血糖了？他就是心眼小！

被桀诺·揍敌客无情地反嘲笑：你也知道我儿子是啥脾气还敢调侃他，只禁一个月甜食已经算轻啦！

马哈意识到桀诺这是护着自己儿子不管他这个爷爷了，不满地撇嘴：看来揍敌客家已经没有家族爱啦！

接下来的三个男孩儿，分别是キルア（奇犽/基路亚）、アルカ（亚路嘉）、カルト（柯特/嘉路多），除了首尾字母都是承上启下外，中间音还都是ル(ru)。

这样一看，就只有六个孩子中唯一一个女孩儿ミズキ的名字最格格不入，她的中间音ズ（zu）跟全家任何一个人的名字都组不成词。

这直接表达了她是一个例外，一名特别的揍敌客。

揍敌客家的家族训练是从孩子出生起就已经被安排好了的。比如说电击从小到大逐步加大电力，三岁起进行“生死捉迷藏”等等。

蜜思琪·揍敌客从小就展现出比糜稽更胜一筹的天赋。

当她意识到电击时越哭就越痛后，仅仅短短几天时间内她就学会了忍耐疼痛。而糜稽却得花了两个月后才明白这件事。

3岁时的捉迷藏，不仅做到了掩盖踪迹，还能利用森林原有环境布置些简单小巧的陷阱，迷惑追踪她的人。

当时10岁的伊尔迷凭着对掌控力量的本能，就对3岁的妹妹产生了高度兴趣。他时常主动去找妹妹，也不做什么，只是一直看着她，甚至想连照顾妹妹的管家都由自己来培训，跟蜜思琪一起出生的糜稽就显得被冷落许多。

奈何蜜思琪天生不亲近伊尔迷。她面前会对母亲基裘和父亲席巴撒娇，后面亲近欺负自己4个弟弟，就是唯独不亲近大哥伊尔迷。

伊尔迷不但不担心，反而很自豪：蜜思琪对我最特殊，说明她是最爱我的，呵呵。

伊尔迷10岁的时候，蜜思琪4岁，两个人先后开了念。

伊尔迷是操纵系，能用圆头长钉插入人体并且操控。根据他的说法，当时他只是想让妹妹乖一点，好好训练别老是去玩糜稽，所以才对她下手的。

而被伊尔迷“不经意”当第一只小白鼠的蜜思琪是个变化系，她的念具有极强的腐蚀性，当时就把伊尔迷扎入她头部的念钉给腐蚀了。对于伊尔迷的无辜证词，她的回答是：“狗屁！”

——前者想对家人下手，不对。

——后者身为揍敌客家的女儿却讲脏话，也不对。

——于是两个都被家规一视同仁地拍了一顿。但这件事让伊尔迷暂时搁置控制妹妹的想法，转为困惑：是谁教她骂脏话的？他连她看过的每本书都检查过了，绝对不会出现任何这种低等的词汇。

这注定是个无解的谜题。

除此之外，还有奇犽和亚路嘉的出生也恰好地分散了他的注意力，等他意识到自己错过了操控妹妹的最佳时机时，已经太迟了。

——因为蜜思琪·揍敌客已经往“风一样的奇女子”路上狂奔，头都不带撇一下的。

伊尔迷：后悔，太亏了。

蜜思琪的念能力开得早，因此她经过短暂的基础训练后就被踢出去接任务。

杀手家族的任务，自然是杀人委托。当时伊尔迷的念能力没有完全成熟，所以监督的负责人是直属席巴的茨波内。

那个任务很简单，因为目标是一整个犯罪集团的仓库，所以不需要潜入暗杀，而是尽量的华丽高调——这很适合暗杀技巧不够熟练的蜜思琪，她只要进入仓库然后把所以她看到的人都杀掉就行了。

蜜思琪完成得很漂亮——因为她不仅杀光了那栋野外仓库的人，甚至连那栋仓库都被她的念腐蚀得一干二净。

蜜思琪的念是无差别范围性攻击，除了她自身以外的事物都能被腐蚀。因此茨波内没有进入仓库，只是在外面看着仓库融化。

蜜思琪·揍敌客从里面走出来，她的身上很干净，没有沾到一点血迹。

她看到一直在等待的茨波内，灿烂地跑过来笑问：“我做得好吗？”

茨波内露出微笑：“蜜思琪小姐做得很好哦～～夫人一定会很高兴的。”

事后他们检查了这片区域，确认找到每个人残余的尸体核对——因为这片仓库其实是存放拐来要卖去黑市的女性与小男孩儿的，所以“杀掉所有人‘’，意味着要把这些人质也全部杀掉。

他们找到了里面所有人的尸体，并且数清人数确认无误是17人。每一具尸体都非常干净，没有挣扎的痕迹，说明蜜思琪下手时毫不留情，一击致命。

这是一场考验蜜思琪是否具有揍敌客家应具有的冷酷特质，如果她因为产生怜悯心而使任何一个人活着，都说明她需要更严厉苛刻的教育。

夫人一定会为蜜思琪小姐的成长而感动到流泪的。

后来的奇犽与柯特接到的首次杀人任务，也都是这种涉及到是否要持有怜悯之心的问题。他们也都成功完成了，但依旧没超越自家二姐的传说。

奇犽不甘心，跑去问二姐是怎么做到的——17人里，12个是普通人人质，虽然命令是看到的都杀掉，但难道你就没有犹豫过？

蜜思琪当时在给她的猫梳毛，听到自家最被看好的四弟这样问，她眨眨眼睛笑了：“如果当时是你看到，你也会觉得杀掉他们应该更好。”

奇犽那个时候对她的话还似懂非懂。

第一次任务的大成功，让揍敌客他们对蜜思琪彻底放心了。他们开始让她跟揍敌客家下属的其它杀手一起接任务行动。不过蜜思琪跟伊尔迷一样更喜欢独来独往，她对自己喜欢单独行动的说法是：“因为我年纪太小了，跟大人一起行动他们就会对我指手画脚，我不喜欢。”

这个说辞也是他们能接受的。身为揍敌客的子嗣，必须要有自尊心，不能被家臣掌控行动，话语权必须要自己身上。

那时的蜜思琪年仅五岁。

蜜思琪六岁的时候，她的暗杀技巧已经被打磨得比较成熟了。此时揍敌客家的又一次特训也开始了：他们决定让蜜思琪前往流星街生活，到她十岁的时候再回来。

这可能是席巴下过最错误的决定。

他们实在是太过放心她了，再加上揍敌客还有一位祖母就居住在流星街。所以他们以为蜜思琪就算遇到打不过的人，至少能跑回去向祖母求助，起码是保证她死不了。

但他们真的没想到蜜思琪年满十岁被送回来时，她顶着一头蓬松的金色大波浪卷发！！

当时奇犽、亚路嘉、柯特都已经出生。然而在六个孩子中，只有奇犽继承到爸爸席巴的白色天然卷，其它五个孩子（包括蜜思琪）都是继承妈妈基裘，一出生就是黑色直发的。

所以说——这小妮子，出去一趟不仅染发还烫卷了！

更震惊的是他们发现她胸口还有一个纹身！

古老又保守的揍敌客沸腾了！


	2. 二姐不低头

蜜思琪·揍敌客出生时是1982年，当她年满十岁从流星街回来时是1992年。

幻影旅团的成立是在1986年，于是你们应该知道蜜思琪胸口的纹身是什么。——但其实那并不是蜘蛛纹身，即使他们确实在这四年内遭遇并动手过。

那只是一只普普通通的蝴蝶纹身，烂大街的款式，全世界可能不止两位数的人身上有这只蝴蝶。

这更令揍敌客家生气——不管是染发卷发还是纹身，她的理由都只是“我觉得这样好看，就去做了。”

如果她是个容易冲动莽撞的强化系，这种话就很有说服力。

可席巴·揍敌客的六个孩子里都没有出过强化系，如果能出一个强化系那就可以把锅扔给另一个强化系的揍敌客——马哈·揍敌客，美名隔代遗传返祖归宗。

马哈对此表示：做最长寿的猫猫，背最黑的锅。

蜜思琪的变化系拯救了这位可怜老爷爷的甜食。毫无疑问，这完全是这孩子的擅作主张，她太不把自己的身体当回事了！她难道不知道她在外代表的可是古老杀手家族“揍敌客家族”的形象吗？不管是染成金灿灿这种花哨头发还是搞刺青，都是一个合格的杀手不该做的事！

但这些都还有挽回余地。

于是蜜思琪回到老家遭遇的第一件事不是去练功房检验她的修炼成果，而是把她拎去审讯室接受家训拷问——你为什么要擅作主张？乖乖认错就去洗刺青并且把头发染回来！

被迫跟妈妈一起迎接二姐回家的奇犽和柯特，当时虽然一个6岁一个才5岁，但他们都已经能明白这个穿着热辣时尚格格不入、顶着一头金色阳光回来的女孩儿是他们二姐。他们本来还对二姐有点好奇的：虽然以前见过，但是那个时候他们还是婴儿，没等他们开始能记住人脸时二姐就被派去流星街了，所以对二姐的印象一直都是性转减肥版糜稽——这个形容其实有点难以想象，究竟会是什么样儿？

只不过这个二姐只来得及被拖走前冲他们抛个飞吻，这次久违的见面就被草草结束了。

但仅仅这个飞吻对于两个小男孩儿的震撼力也很大。他们当时就察觉到这个二姐跟那个大哥不一样，他们完全是两个相反的类型。

想象一下如果是大哥给他们飞吻吧——哦天，世界末日要来了吗？

蜜思琪被挂了两天后就道歉了，不过当时天色已晚，就让她先回去，明天一早再去找发型师。

第二天早餐时看到自家二姐顶着一颗水煮蛋一样的头出现在自家餐桌时，奇犽跟糜稽首次展露出兄弟间的默契——他们同时把刚入口的牛奶喷了出来。

这可能他们人生中第一次也是最后一次看到女孩子光头的，头顶上一根毛都没有，干干净净。

奇犽蜜汁感觉到：酷耶！

年幼的柯特虽然不像两个哥哥那样明显表达情绪，但这种惊恐的表情也很罕见。伊尔迷瞪大的猫眼更是值得拍一张作为纪念。

第二次见面依旧以被拖走结束，如果她不在被拖走时对弟弟们得意洋洋地比个“耶～”的话，奇犽认为她可能还会被打得轻一点。

一向护着蜜思琪这个唯一女儿的基裘这次暴跳如雷：她作为女人不是不能理解女儿爱美去染发烫发的，所以在席巴暴跳如雷的时候她还能好言相劝。但你把头发剃光了是怎么回事？？你一个女孩子家你剃光头是什么意思？！！

蜜思琪给出的理由花样百出：觉得光头更酷…光头不容易被敌人抓到…天气太热了剃光头凉快…剃光头就不用打扫房间了…剃光头后头发长得更快…剃光头后伪装戴假发时不用套发网…剃光头就不会长虱子了…等等诸如此类的借口，可显然没有一句是实话，于是她迟迟没被放出来。

当然，也有一种可能是基裘觉得不能让头上没毛的她出现在众人眼前，所以她头发没长出来之前不让她出来。

既然染发都发展成这样，那消除刺青的事情也只好作罢——头发长在头上她都能用念融了，刺青在胸口她该不会连胸都不要了？

——对象是蜜思琪的话，那还真有可能。

二姐光头的冲击力太大，导致三个月后一头草绿色平头的蜜思琪出现在弟弟们面前时，他们都很平静，因为他们知道要见二姐时不能喝水了。

——这毫无疑问是个机智的决定。

逐渐像个球一样圆的糜稽新奇地看着这个除了眼睛外跟自己没哪点相似的双胞胎姐姐，怀疑她的智商跟营养是不是都被自己吸收了，怎么如此头铁皮实一点都不怂的？

蜜思琪高兴地摸着自己像一片绿化草地的头顶，对弟弟们炫耀：“我早就想把这玩意儿染成绿的了！亲手染的，够酷吧？”

确实够酷的，足够在揍敌客家谱上名留青史了。

显然席巴也拿她没办法了——如果再命令让她染回来，那可能又得等三个月让她长头发了。

算了，染个头发而已，不影响任务就好。先看看她的能力有没有提升吧。

显然是有进步的，蜜思琪完成任务依旧干脆利落，不失为一名揍敌客出身的杀手。既然如此，揍敌客家就默认了她的染发权——毕竟是唯一一个女孩儿，她爱美就让她玩儿，总不能现在把她塞回去回炉重造吧。

而且1992年发生的事太多了——他们终于发现了亚路嘉的能力，亚路嘉的能力导致了100左右的人死亡。对死亡人员的善后以及如何处置亚路嘉等这些事情都让揍敌客焦头烂额。

这时候蜜思琪又跳出来秀存在感了——她说，可以把亚路嘉交给她来教育。

这个提议刚出口被席巴当场拒绝——你现在就是最需要教育的那个，别搞事了乖乖做你的任务去。

但是蜜思琪没放弃——她把关着亚路嘉的那间隔离室的墙壁融出一条直通她房间的路。

等他们找到亚路嘉的时候，她正在给亚路嘉染发，一条一条的彩虹色，亚路嘉笑得很开心。

亚路嘉被拎去把头发染回来，而蜜思琪又双叒叕被拎去审讯室。这次新账旧账一起算，梧桐说他们后来光是洗拷着蜜思琪的锁链就用了整整三桶水。

席巴是想杀了她的，他觉得蜜思琪不能留，她是个异常…揍敌客的家庭教育中出现的异常。

没人对此有异议——基裘素来都听从席巴的话，而且她也放弃了对这个女儿的淑女教育。伊尔迷得到席巴的默许，可以给蜜思琪插钉子纠正她，但是蜜思琪都会把他的钉子融掉，所以无一成功。糜稽对这个从出生起就比他更优秀的双胞胎姐姐没有什么姐弟爱，甚至觉得她的传说太碍事了。奇犽仅仅只见过蜜思琪两次，对她的印象还不如对被亚路嘉能力杀死的三叶深。亚路嘉连自己的安全都无法确保，更别提保护姐姐。柯特从不明显表露自己的心思，察觉到父亲不想留蜜思琪时他只是沉默着等待结果。

可是蜜思琪还是没死，她从这阵漫长又折磨人的拷问从存活了下来。哪怕她十几天都滴水不沾，也没有人给她疗伤，连睡眠的时间都没有，一昏过去就会被电醒…但她只凭着倔强的意志力，迟迟不肯离去。

——这份求生欲令人赞赏，她打动了席巴那份身为父亲的心，再度激发基裘对女儿的怜爱之情，也让等待她死讯的弟弟们对她刮目相看。

时隔两个月，她又被放了出来，揍敌客对她的所作所为都静默不语，仿佛一切都没有发生过。

席巴在晚餐时对自己的儿子们说：“这是你们的二姐，蜜思琪·揍敌客。”

弟弟们看过来的时候，伤痕累累瘦骨嶙峋的蜜思琪却镇定地露出了一个耀目的微笑。

此刻起，她正式地是揍敌客家的二姐了。


	3. 二姐是蝴蝶

揍敌客家的人都很难说“蜜思琪·揍敌客”这个人到底在想什么。

你说她爱美吧，但她最后一次染发就只有那次把刚长出来的头发染绿，头发更长之后她就没有再染了。

你说她心疼弟弟亚路嘉吧，但她冒着被教训的风险擅自融了关着亚路嘉的隔离室把亚路嘉救出来，却又不带他离开揍敌客家，只是把他带到自己房间给他染彩虹色头发。

你说她不服管教不听话，但她每次任务都完成得很完美，干净利落无可挑剔，连拖延症都没有出现过。

众人猜来猜去，最后席巴认为蜜思琪不是随心所欲，她是根本就没有心，所以她听从命令，但她做自己的事就没有目的性。

杀人不留情，被弟弟出卖了也不记仇，在审讯室里对家人还能油嘴滑舌满口胡言，脑袋不是疯的就是空的。

如果一开始就把异常当异常看，那么对她的要求下限就会降低很多，作为家长也就没有那么累了。

不管揍敌客家的人怎么想蜜思琪，蜜思琪还是以“揍敌客二姐”的身份快快乐乐地长大了。

揍敌客家的前三个孩子性格都各有不同：伊尔迷是出去做任务就极少回家；糜稽能出门做一次任务都是堪比“蜜思琪变得沉默寡言了”的罕见现象；蜜思琪…唉，每次任务都用最快的速度干净利落地做完然后立刻回家。回家干啥呢？——搞事（玩弟弟）。

如果说伊尔迷把培养弟弟作为爱好，那蜜思琪绝对是把逗弟弟作为爱好了。

她把揍敌客的暗杀技巧“暗步”用在“深夜潜入弟弟们的房间并在他们床单正对某个不可言说的位置上倒橙汁”上；还把另一项暗杀技巧“蛇活”用在给弟弟们的脸贴标签纸上——对于弟弟们向席巴投诉姐姐的恶作剧时，蜜思琪的解释是“这是为了锻炼他们睡眠时的警惕性，以及面对同样手速快的敌人时能做到比对方更快的反应（就不会被贴一脸标签纸了）。”

席巴估计是不信的，但蜜思琪的借口确实有说服力。哪怕你明知道她是在说谎，你也觉得她说的有道理。

于是席巴选择默许蜜思琪玩弟弟的行为，直到糜稽又羞又怒地对席巴诉控蜜思琪趁他一时不慎时潜入他的房间把他的清纯可爱的美少女手办魔改成了成人型，席巴才揪住这个不安分的女儿把她再关进审讯室。

如果揍敌客家的审讯室能办理会员卡，蜜思琪·揍敌客估计是白金级VIP：不仅每次都享受结束后进淋浴房冲洗全身，还一年来10次免费送3次顶级精油按摩的那种。

蜜思琪的狡辩是：糜稽也要到青春期了，是时候让他接触一些大人的东西了。

见到过蜜思琪的罪物的席巴：那捆/绑/触/手/S/M这些对他来说也太早了！还有，你是从哪里知道这些的？

蜜思琪跟糜稽仅仅只差两分钟的出生，但从口味上明显姐姐要“成人”太多了。

蜜思琪的四个弟弟中，唯一没被祸害过的只有“亚路嘉”。蜜思琪用生命为赌注抗议对亚路嘉的关禁闭还是有用的，她获得了每个月一次与亚路嘉见面的机会，而且是一整天。

在亚路嘉被关禁闭后，最着急的其实是跟亚路嘉一胎而出的奇犽。可是当时奇犽还不敢反抗家人的命令，他清楚地意识到自己做不了什么，他能做的只有把对“不明物”的几项规则给隐瞒下来，借此来保护亚路嘉不轻易受到家人利用。

揍敌客家都清楚双胞胎兄弟之间的羁绊跟别的兄弟不同，所以他们格外提防奇犽，怕他会为了亚路嘉做出什么事来。

当然，同为双胞胎，蜜思琪跟糜稽那是例外。不过至少能肯定糜稽是她的兄弟中最讨厌她的，这也算是一种特殊羁绊吧。

伊尔迷甚至想过要对奇犽扎钉子——蜜思琪可以用念融掉他的念钉来摆脱控制，但还没有发现念能力存在的奇犽总可以操控吧？

可蜜思琪融掉亚路嘉的隔离室墙壁的举动让他们都顿然醒悟——毫无疑问，比起奇犽这个有贼心没贼胆的小孩儿来说，想做就做的念能力者蜜思琪更为麻烦。

但是蜜思琪跟想反抗的奇犽又不一样，她不是想带亚路嘉离开揍敌客去到外面，她仅仅只是陪亚路嘉玩——而这都出自于她自己的私心。她不在乎自己之后会被怎样以及亚路嘉被带出来后会不会遭到更严厉的禁闭，她只是在单纯地遵守自己“想要跟亚路嘉玩”的这点欲望而已。

如果能利用这点也很好。

席巴允许蜜思琪每个月可以有一天的时间陪伴亚路嘉，但前提是她不能隐瞒任何与亚路嘉所一起发生的事情，也不能对亚路嘉许愿。

蜜思琪答应了。

他们原本期待着蜜思琪能在于亚路嘉的相处中对这个“弟弟”失去兴趣，或者又发现什么他们所不知道的新规则。但是后来他们蜜思琪眼中的“亚路嘉”仅仅只是一个陪她玩的“弟弟”，不是“不明物”也不是“异常”：她会给亚路嘉讲经过她魔改的有点黄色的成人童话，也会替他把长长的头发编成一条条麻花，哄亚路嘉穿上洛丽塔女装——要知道揍敌客家的孩子只有蜜思琪这个女儿会穿着女装，连一项听话的柯特都会在她奸笑着拿出一件学院泳装时用最快速度溜走。

奇犽一开始怀疑过蜜思琪为什么会额外对亚路嘉好，他认为她一定有什么目的。于是他三番两次地试探她出卖她，试探她的底线。

但蜜思琪不管被奇犽出卖多少次都不记奇犽的仇。连奇犽告诉席巴“她偷换了糜稽的小黄油，从校园纯情后宫向换成了几个肌肉大汉的爱情故事”让她又被打成重伤，她下次还敢跟奇犽炫耀是她把柯特的剪刀黏住的——因为柯特居然只剪了奇犽的纸人却不愿意剪个她的小人！所以她要小小地恶作剧一下。

奇犽：“……”

一时之间他不知道是该奇怪柯特为什么剪他的纸人，还是奇怪她是怎么知道柯特剪了他的纸人。

……看在兄弟一场的份上，他还是决定为这个最小的弟弟默哀三秒，以后多陪陪他吧。

在蜜思琪毫无索求欲的陪伴下，亚路嘉没有再惹出什么事来——本来糜稽还想利用亚路嘉的许愿获得最新款的电脑，但是想到亚路嘉可能转眼就把他利用“他”的事情告诉蜜思琪……他就打消念头了。

因为糜稽很清楚蜜思琪得知这件事后不会轻饶他的——哪怕她会被斥责鞭打再被关进审讯室，她也一定会完成对他的报复，她就是这样的人。

能把隔离室墙壁融化的蜜思琪，审讯室的锁链其实根本关不住她。真正能关着她的是“家人”，这便是蜜思琪·揍敌客最符合“揍敌客家族”的一点。

奇犽不断试探后他肯定了：蜜思琪不值得信任，因为她做事反复无常，只随心所欲。但正因如此，亚路嘉可以交给她——不管亚路嘉发生什么事，那绝对是她的责任，亚路嘉一点事都不会有的。

他只关心亚路嘉，一点也不关心这个二姐，一点也不。

后来奇犽六岁了，放心地听从父亲席巴的命令去天空竞技场磨练了，甚至还为自己可以逃出二姐迫害的魔爪而高兴。

哦天，爸爸真是太英明了！我愿意去天空竞技场！我再也不怕蜜思琪潜入我房间倒果汁啦——！！

——“被姐姐看到在床单上画地图”这点哪怕是假的，也实在是太伤小男孩儿的自尊心了！

糜稽对蜜思琪这个双胞胎姐姐是又气又恶心又没办法——谁让她是姐姐呢？谁让她比自己更优秀呢？何况他们还是同一张脸——但她因为瘦就比他好看！看她就像看到自己穿女装一样令人气鸡皮疙瘩！都怪她害得他一看到游戏跟新番里出现姐系角色就弃，完全不能直视！！

柯特默默用剪纸缠满了自己的房门外侧表达他的抗议——一旦蜜思琪用念腐蚀他的剪纸，他就会感应到这个二姐又偷偷潜入了立刻赶来阻止。

伊尔迷跟蜜思琪的关系还是老样子。蜜思琪疏远他这个大哥，从来不对他恶作剧，态度也很客气，可以说是个非常合格的妹妹。但伊尔迷却困惑了：为什么她只整弟弟们却不整我呢？因为我是大哥吗？

后来从西索口中才得知这个他最在意的妹妹的想法：她说他不好玩，所以她才不跟他玩儿。

得知被妹妹嫌弃了的大哥很伤心……大概吧。

作为六个孩子中唯一的女孩儿，蜜思琪成了全家的换装担当——基裘不愧是揍敌客家的媳妇儿，适应力真强。当席巴一默认了蜜思琪的染发权后，基裘就立刻察觉到这个女儿太适合换装了！多种发色才能搭配更多不同的服装不是吗？又瘦又高挑的蜜思琪不管什么风格的衣服都能驾驭住！！

不过可惜的是蜜思琪从那之后就没有再主动提出要染发了。但基裘认为这也没事——戴假发就好！反正你连光头都不怕，戴假发又算什么呢？

蜜思琪很配合妈妈，甚至她还会怂恿偏好复古庄重风格的妈妈尝试新奇的东西。比如说她们两个穿着一样的衣服出现在众人面前，美名曰“母女装”。

糜稽能用他的限量珍藏版魔法少女璐璐的手办发誓！他确实看到妈妈和二姐像姐妹一样穿着相同的叠满白色蕾丝的樱粉色裙子出现在晚宴时，爸爸正端着喝的那杯茶水在剧烈抖动。

除了没有感情波澜的大哥能理所当然地夸好看外，其他人完全是怕妈妈（以及蜜思琪）才昧着良心说真棒的。

最威严的爸爸…爸爸还是放下茶杯努力镇定自若地夸“好看”，哪怕他脸部肌肉也在抖。

糜稽当时就觉得：爸爸太强了！爸爸是真的爱着妈妈的好男人啊！

不过，就连最厌恶蜜思琪的糜稽都得承认蜜思琪实在是太了解妈妈的喜好了：她完成委托干净漂亮又甜嘴蜜舌，每次都会在妈妈生气之前准确地说出能讨好妈妈的话。使得就算妈妈知道她是在说谎也会为她能说出那么动听的谎言而高兴。

蜜思琪总是在揍敌客家的底线边缘反复试探还大鹏展翅。每次他觉得她这次一定翻车了，但是她最后总是挺过来然后继续乐此不彼地迫害他们。

当时的糜稽几乎都要以为蜜思琪是全家中最自由的人了——爸爸不责怪她、妈妈最宠爱偏袒她、大哥最在意她、奇犽跟她说过的话最多、亚路嘉最亲近她、柯特只对她态度明显。——像一只蝴蝶不经意地停留在猫窝边，一窝子猫猫都想去抓。

但是他们都没想过蝴蝶是有可能会飞走的，每只猫猫都把这只蝴蝶当做猫窝里理所当然的点缀。

直到蜜思琪·揍敌客突然有一天说：她想谈恋爱了。

揍敌客家久违的又一次沸腾了！


	4. 二姐养猫了

在蜜思琪·揍敌客过12岁生日时，她对其它揍敌客人说她想要谈恋爱了时，她镇定地好像她11岁生日时说想要“贪婪之岛”这款游戏一样理所当然。  
当然，最后她得到了她想要的那款游戏。虽然她却从来没玩过，连包装都没有拆，一直在她房间角落里吃灰，但至少说明他们尽力满足了她的愿望。  
只是这并不意味着现在她的愿望跟那个花钱就能办到的愿望同等。  
气氛诡异地凝固了，大家不约而同地看向一家之主席巴，沉默地等待席巴下令又一次把蜜思琪拖下去拷问。  
老场面了，他们都习惯了。基本十次家庭晚宴里就有六次蜜思琪是不在的，不是出任务就是在审讯室里挂着呢。  
但罕见的是席巴这次只是低吟一下，再次确认蜜思琪的话：“蜜思琪，你想谈恋爱？”  
蜜思琪坦荡直视这个父亲：“嗯，因为我已经进入青春期了，开始对异性感兴趣了，所以来跟你们说一下。”  
“不行。”  
“为什么？”  
众人对蜜思琪立刻接上的质问而震惊：她真的是一点都不怕啊！明明她应该知道，揍敌客家原来是不存在女儿的，女性子嗣会使揍敌客的血脉外流……  
但席巴却说出一句他们都没想到的话：“因为你才十二岁，现在谈恋爱未免太早了。”  
众人震惊之后就是恍然大悟。  
真的耶！！虽然蜜思琪回到家干过那么多事儿把大家弄得鸡飞狗跳的，但她其实才十二岁而已啊！！  
大家一时之间不知道是发现蜜思琪才十二岁更震惊一些，还是发现他们都没把蜜思琪当十二岁的孩子看更震惊一些。  
——蜜思琪在他们（尤其是弟弟们）心中赫然不像个只比他们大几岁的孩子。虽然揍敌客家的孩子普遍早熟，但她的做事风格与穿衣打扮，说是个平胸纤细但高挑的成年女子都会有人信的。  
蜜思琪：“那么等我到16岁就可以谈恋爱了吗？”  
席巴：“不行。”  
蜜思琪：“为什么？”  
席巴：“十六岁也太早。”  
蜜思琪：“你比妈妈大4岁，你22岁的时候就有了大哥。……爸爸，你娶回妈妈的时候妈妈是17岁啊。”  
众人都瞬间陷入沉默，只有基裘的电子眼在兴奋地闪烁：噢！她的女儿！她的乖女儿！已经学会了收集情报灵活运用来反击吗？哪怕是自己父母的过去，也当众指出，毫不留情！只为了达成自己的目的！太棒了！真不愧是她的乖女儿！！  
席巴坐在上方，高大的身影像座石雕，但石雕是不会有那双只是看着就能令人胆战心惊的眸子的。可惜他注视的是蜜思琪，她“没有心”，于是她毫不畏惧，大胆又平静地与自己父亲对视。  
现在他只有两个选择：杀了蜜思琪，或者…允许。  
在漫长得仿佛一个世纪的沉默过去后，席巴终于开口了。他说：“在你没到16岁之前，你不能谈恋爱。当你找到恋人后，对方只能入赘。如果想要嫁出去，必须废掉你的四肢，并且你们之间不能有孩子，我会派人去监视你们，一旦发现你有受孕迹象，你和你的恋人都必须处以死刑——你还有什么要说的吗。”  
蜜思琪笑了：“你们早就在我来葵水的时候就想好了，我能有什么要说的。就这样吧。”  
席巴没有说话，而是看向其他人：“吃饭吧。”  
惊心动魄的对话就这样简单落幕了。  
  
晚饭过后，伊尔迷把要回房间的妹妹堵在走廊，他漆黑的眼睛对着同样拥有漆黑眼睛的妹妹：“你已经有恋人了？”  
不可能，他对蜜思琪的一切都了解，连她哪年哪月哪日来的癸水以及内衣尺码都了如指掌，不可能会让蜜思琪在他监控之下还能与外人谈恋爱。难道说…是哪个家臣吗？  
蜜思琪露出揍敌客家人不会露出的笑容：“大哥，你管太宽了。”  
在伊尔迷有所动作之前，她补充道：“放心吧，现在还没有。你没听见吗？爸爸说我得到16岁的时候才能谈呢。”说着她绕过他，继续走。  
伊尔迷看着她的背影，手中的几枚圆头长钉闪着寒光。  
最终，他还是把它们收了回去。  
  
没有哪个揍敌客相信蜜思琪会乖乖听话，毕竟对方是蜜思琪。于是素来不管事的马哈还跟自己孙子桀诺打赌蜜思琪什么时候跟家族说自己谈恋爱了——马哈赌她等不到16岁就谈恋爱了，而桀诺赌她甚至不一个恋人。——接着两个老爷爷在“蜜思琪究竟会有几个恋人”这点上吵了起来。  
马哈认为自己揍敌客一家素来都很专情的！没有听说过哪个揍敌客还会有第二甚至第三个情人的！  
桀诺说蜜思琪是揍敌客家的异常，既然是异常那就不能用揍敌客以往的眼光看。而且咱们蜜思琪也不差，不一定只有一个优秀的小伙子追嘛！  
……实际上不仅是爷爷辈，曾孙子辈也感到非常不敢置信。一年后从天空竞技场回来的奇犽得知“蜜思琪想谈恋爱了”这个消息后，他先是喝水被呛，然后第一反应跟伊尔迷一样，立刻警觉：“对方是谁？！”  
哪个家臣胆子那么大？家臣光是谈恋爱就是要被处以死刑的，何况还是跟作为主人的揍敌客家女儿谈？！！  
情报提供者——柯特默默替他擦掉桌上喷溅的水渍，然后告诉他：“爸爸和大哥也在查，没找到。”  
现在奇犽跟柯特达成了友好的合作关系，这一切都是为了救亚路嘉。因为蜜思琪把大哥和爸爸妈妈的视线都吸引住的关系，他们就没空去担心奇犽做什么了。而奇犽恰好在这个时候发现柯特这个弟弟很听话——很听他的话。所以他就理所当然地与柯特结成同盟，反正亚路嘉和柯特都是他的弟弟嘛！  
——有蜜思琪这个恶劣的姐姐在前，他绝对绝对会做一个好哥哥的！！  
一家子猫猫瞪大猫眼死盯着蝴蝶，蝴蝶却恰然自得地时不时煽动一下翅膀，梳理自己的触须，偶尔逗弄猫猫让他们扑个空。  
距离16岁之约还有一阵子，蜜思琪也没闲着，总是没事找事给席巴带来新的考验。  
这次她出去执行任务后，抱回来一窝子小猫崽——不是说揍敌客家的，是真正的毛绒绒的猫崽。  
她说：“爸爸，目标一家我已经杀死了，不过任务里没说要杀他们的宠物猫。但是我已经不小心把母猫杀了，我觉得我得对小猫们的生活负责。”  
一句话来说就是：我要养猫。  
席巴：“……”  
其实席巴想说你那么闲不如带三毛去散步吧，养这种随处可见又弱小的生物有什么用。但是他突然意识到这是个考验蜜思琪做选择的时候，于是他深沉地说：“你只能养一只来作为宠物。”  
“因为我是一个揍敌客？”  
“是。”  
蜜思琪默默地抱着这五只小猫崽走了。  
席巴以为她在这个抉择中放弃了。这样也好，作为杀手家族的揍敌客不需要不实用的宠物，三毛至少还能看大门呢。  
但过了一会儿，警报声响起，席巴刚派人去看怎么回事的时候，看到蜜思琪领着四个弟弟走进来——包括本该被关起来的亚路嘉。  
席巴立刻明白警报声是从何而来的了。  
他们每个人都抱着一只猫崽，就是蜜思琪刚刚抱的那些。现在蜜思琪怀中只有一只猫崽了。  
蜜思琪举起来给他看：“爸爸，我要养这只最漂亮的。”  
其它4个人除了亚路嘉是一脸开心外，都很不情愿但是没办法反抗的样子，犹豫着要不要开口。  
席巴懂了：因为他说她“是一名揍敌客”所以“只能养一只”，然后蜜思琪对比她弱势的其它揍敌客们进行了某种威胁，要求他们也来一人领养一只，这样她就不用做选择了。  
席巴笑了：他的女儿，聪明的女儿，毫无畏惧，不知放弃，永远会利用身边一切布置陷阱与钻空子，只为了达成自己的目的。  
——这不是一个合格的杀手，但绝对是个合格的揍敌客。  
他允许了。  
于是揍敌客四只小猫都有猫猫了，而且他们必须得好好养不能养死——蜜思琪说随便他们对属于自己的猫做什么，她都不会管，但是如果他们把猫给玩死了，那么她将会在每次见到他们时都给他们十次亲亲。  
“在养活猫和能平安无事见到我之间做个选择吧。”蜜思琪笑眯眯地说。  
除了亚路嘉以外的三只揍敌客都毛骨悚然！！让蜜思琪亲亲十次还不如让他们听大哥唱的催眠曲！！而且都在一个家里抬头不见低头见的，每次都亲绝对会让人想离家出走了好吗？！  
再次被融了墙壁的亚路嘉，很高兴地主动去亲二姐的脸：“谢谢二姐！”  
想把亚路嘉救出来的奇犽和柯特，看到终于能见面的亚路嘉却跟蜜思琪那么亲昵，心中也不知道是个什么滋味。  
一定要说的话…大概是不甘心吧。  
伊尔迷正好那个时候在出任务，等他赶回来问蜜思琪属于他的猫在哪里时，蜜思琪已经跟她的猫好得能一床睡了。  
蜜思琪眨眨眼：“没有多的了，就五只，我、糜稽、奇犽、亚路嘉、柯特…没了。”  
伊尔迷思索一下，闯进正在看妹控番的糜稽房里，直接把他的猫抱起就走。  
糜稽吓得抱住自家大哥大腿：啊——！！不行啊！！虽然他讨厌这只臭猫，但是被大哥把猫抱去的话就跟猫死了没两样啊！！他可不想每次见蜜思琪都要被她亲！！这不就是在逼他搬出去住吗？！！  
伊尔迷低头看看——蜜思琪给自己挑的是五只猫崽里最漂亮的，给糜稽的这只猫崽相较比起来就不够可爱了。  
跟她的不一样。  
伊尔迷一言不发，遗憾地松手把猫扔地上，又走了。  
亚路嘉又被关回去，想见他得找爸爸申请。奇犽很聪明，知道他回来后一定把猫藏起来了。柯特…既然是蜜思琪给柯特的东西，柯特也不会给他的，因为他知道柯特对判定是属于自己的东西占有欲很强。  
真麻烦呢。  
不知道蜜思琪当初是不是故意的，总之揍敌客六个孩子里只有伊尔迷没有猫。在蜜思琪死后，她的猫交给了唯一没有养猫的伊尔迷。  
终于得偿所愿的伊尔迷摸了摸，就把被蜜思琪养得油光水滑的猫扎成了漂亮的猫咪标本。  
但他知道，这不是他原来想要的蝴蝶标本。  
蝴蝶已经不在了。


	5. 二姐的想法

4年过去了，蜜思琪快16岁了。

蜜思琪·揍敌客16岁的那年，是揍敌客一家的高度戒备年——因为按照蜜思琪与席巴的约定，她就快可以找对象了。

天知道他们为了阻止她找对象都做了什么：每次做任务后都要调查她接触过的异性，上至四十岁大叔下至十岁男童，生怕错过任何一个嫌疑人。

蜜思琪在12岁跟席巴谈过那次后就不再谈及找对象的事情，因此他们也无法得知她对男人的喜好……万一她偏偏口味独特喜欢大叔或者年下小孩儿呢？虽然基裘肯定蜜思琪作为她的女儿一定会喜欢强大的男人，但席巴觉得不能用揍敌客家的眼光去看蜜思琪，他们必须得记住她是一个例外，各个方面都是例外。

不过调查出的结果能让人以为蜜思琪是个合格的杀手了——跟她大哥一样清心寡欲不接触任务需要以外的对象。比她大哥好一点的是她做完任务就直接回家玩弟弟，于是和她接触最多的都是揍敌客自家的猫猫们。

——包括亚路嘉。

亚路嘉很黏蜜思琪，然后蜜思琪对亚路嘉说“除了二姐的命令之外谁的许愿也不要听”，于是亚路嘉这几年都没有发生一次意外——当时事发突然，在看着监控的揍敌客没来得及阻止。因为她在说这句话的时候实在太自然了，仿佛只是在叮嘱弟弟替她拿一下东西。所以他们意识到亚路嘉这时候变成黑色的脸时已经太迟了。

他们无法判定蜜思琪对亚路嘉…不，是“不明物”。她对“它”做了什么？是“许愿”吗？但是接下来亚路嘉却没有对任何人再进行过“强求”了。

揍敌客对蜜思琪的拷问只会让蜜思琪回答：“我只是哄他玩儿的，谁知道他当真了呢～”这种似真似假的话。——因为这确实像她会做出来的事。

既然问不出来，只能放了她了——毕竟她跟亚路嘉似乎达成了什么协议，那么就不能贸然杀掉她。

唯独只有知情人的奇犽，知道蜜思琪是用了“命令”。他私下问正在疗伤的蜜思琪是什么时候知道这个规则的？蜜思琪躺在床上闭目说：“早就知道了，毕竟我是你们二姐嘛，弟弟。”

蜜思琪搞出的事情由蜜思琪负责，于是她被跟亚路嘉关在一起，直到揍敌客确定亚路嘉不再具有威胁后，亚路嘉就被放出来了。

虽然亚路嘉的活动依旧仅限在本家内不得出去，而且24小时都有人监视，但至少他能出来了。这使得奇犽跟柯特临时组成的“拯救亚路嘉”联盟关系摇摇欲坠。

——既然维持不下去那就改变吧，于是变成了“从蜜思琪魔爪中抢回亚路嘉”的联盟关系，可喜可贺。

蜜思琪对此表示：呵，弟弟。

他们还是太年轻——对待打不过的boss应该走游击战，现在组队了后boss抓一送两不能更轻松。

头上扎着两小辫子穿着一身红色洋装的奇犽咬牙切齿地说：“如果我继承家主我一定把你剔除揍敌客家谱！”

正在给柯特戴假发的蜜思琪头也不回地说：“哦，你加油。”

柯特把他的头发剪得很短，这让长相阴柔的他像个普通男孩儿一样，但这就更方便戴假发了。连固定头发的发网都不用，直接套上就行。

给柯特戴好黑色短发假发，蜜思琪后退几部仔细端详，感慨道：“果然柯特就是适合和服！”

柯特默默握紧手中纸扇：“……”

他宣布他讨厌女装。

这一年刚开始，蜜思琪就给他们找事了。

她说：“爸爸，我想带奇犽去参加今年287期猎人测试。”

奇犽眼神诡异地看着她：她怎么知道自己想去的？他在家快憋坏了！听说猎人测试很难，他想去试试，就是不知道怎么才能让妈妈放他出去！而且今年全家高度戒备，别提总是来找他的蜜思琪，连总是在外的哥哥都待在家里了，他想离家出走都找不到时机。

席巴立刻警觉，他皱眉：“去那里找男朋友？”

这句话让在场的揍敌客都警觉地看向蜜思琪，蜜思琪慢条斯理地切下一块牛排放入嘴中，边嚼边说：“嗯，顺带去玩。”

听到这话的糜稽默默在心中以自己对蜜思琪的了解赌：她去玩是主要的，找男朋友才是顺带的！

“那么，为什么你要把奇犽也带去？”

“他快十二岁了，也要进入青春期了，带他出去见见世面，省得以后被路边野花迷了眼……是吧，妈妈？”

蜜思琪看向基裘，基裘立刻赞同：“是啊！阿奇可不能被那种狐媚子骗走！！啊！我忘记对他这方面进行教育了！这可不行！！等下我就立刻去教育他，他得成为最优秀的杀手！他必须……”

“闭嘴，基裘。”席巴说，刚要长篇大论的基裘立刻安静了。

席巴继续问：“为什么是奇犽，不是柯特或者亚路嘉？”

“那不是危险的地方嘛，亚路嘉没经过训练，身体素质跟普通小孩一样，怎么能带他去呢？至于柯特…他不需要，不是吗？”

虽然乍一看蜜思琪好像是说对女性的事情上，但席巴知道她的意思是柯特已经开发过念能力了。

席巴注视自己的女儿：“你在打什么算盘？蜜思琪。”

蜜思琪露出她每次尝试说服别人时都会露出的笑容，那种自信得令人无法拒绝的笑容：“奇犽该成长了，爸爸，他不能继续当被家族保护在婴儿床的baby了。”

听到自己被形容成“baby”的奇犽愤怒地一手把叉子插进桌里！！

伊尔迷瞥他一眼：“修复桌子的费用从你零花钱扣，阿奇。”然后他再对席巴说：“我也去，我的下一个任务需要用到猎人执照…我会监视蜜思琪和阿奇的。”

蜜思琪用手指给他比个心：“那太棒了！爱你哦，大哥！”

伊尔迷心满意足地冲蜜思琪笑了一下，那个笑容令他的弟弟们纷纷起鸡皮疙瘩。

有伊尔迷保证的话…席巴难得有那种想叹气的感觉，但他忍住了，只是从喉咙中发出一声沉闷的“嗯”。

这算是同意了。

晚宴后揍敌客就立刻筹备三人去猎人测试的事宜，奇犽恼怒地对蜜思琪吐槽：“你自己想去干嘛拉我上船？害得大哥也跟来了！！”

蜜思琪冲他抛个媚眼：“放心吧弟弟，他没空管你。”

……

奇犽跟小杰聊天，眼光还不断向另一边瞥去，小杰好奇地顺着他的目光看过去，看到了正有说有笑的魔术师西索和一个黑发女子。跟易容后再来的伊尔迷不一样，蜜思琪和奇犽都用自己的本来容貌来的。奇犽是不屑伪装，而蜜思琪……她毕竟是“来找男朋友”的。

小杰：“奇犽你也很在意？”

奇犽没反应过来：“嗯…啊！才不呢！！”

小杰不好意思地挠头笑笑：“哦，那就是我很在意呢！”

奇犽瞪大眼：什么？你该不会……

小杰：“因为我察觉到西索他很强！他的气息让我时不时浑身战栗…令我非常在意！”

奇犽无奈了：“哦，你也注意到了啊，那家伙一直杀气腾腾的…不过我在意的不是那个。”

“那…奇犽在意的是什么？”

“呃……说了你也不懂，别说这个了！我们继续说刚刚的话题吧！”

终于转移话题的奇犽还在心中想着，虽然西索很强，无论从哪个方面都挺适合当揍敌客家的上门女婿，但是他可做不到对西索喊“二姐夫”啊……

不如说，蜜思琪这女人居然要交男朋友了？！——这件事就足够让他浑身难受了。

大哥从蜜思琪向西索搭话的时候就看着他们了，都没空管他了。这是一个好时机，他正好可以趁着大哥不注意去交朋友，所以他才不会在乎蜜思琪到底是不是喜欢西索呢！这个女人早点滚出去才最好的，让他眼不见心不烦！！

哼——！！！


	6. 二姐已不在

蜜思琪做到了她说的：让伊尔迷没空管奇犽。

在最后猎人测试的时候，蜜思琪全部弃权，原因是她这届没找到意中人，打算下届再来。

这时候奇犽才意识到他们上当了：他和大哥都以为蜜思琪会拿到猎人执照，于是他们也拿到了——毫无疑问，如果下届蜜思琪还要参加，已经拿到执照的人不能重复参加，那岂不是没人监视蜜思琪了？蜜思琪一定是在打着这个算盘！这可不行，不然明年他让柯特过来？亚路嘉不能来，太危险了。

不过…下届再来的意思难道是说，她跟西索没成吗？果然是西索不合口味吧。

然后西索当众笑眯眯地说他跟蜜思琪只是玩玩而已的关系，成功点燃了在场两只猫猫。

蜜思琪是揍敌客的女儿！就算她再怎么作风不良！也不能让外人说她只是“玩玩”这种程度！！

不管猫猫们怎么想，但蜜思琪听到这样的话不怒反笑，还是跟西索展现得十分亲昵——后来奇犽冷静下来，才怀疑她跟西索的关系可能并不是他们所想的那样。但是她成功了，大家都以为她对西索抱有好感。

蜜思琪跟西索太像了——他们都十分擅长欺骗，于是把他们都给骗了。

回到揍敌客家，说不清是蜜思琪这边严重还是奇犽想跟朋友出去当猎人冒险那边更严重一点，总之两件事都让揍敌客焦头烂额——基裘愤怒极了：她的女儿！唯一的女儿！自然要最好的！怎么可以被他人当玩物？而且对象还是那种态度轻浮的人！！不可原谅！！

但是再深入了解到西索的背景是跟伊尔迷旗鼓相当的强者后，基裘又转夸蜜思琪眼光好：真不愧是她的女儿！果然就是喜欢强者！

但是席巴不同意了：幻影旅团？不行，你们别跟幻影旅团扯上关系！那个男人一看就不是会入赘揍敌客家的人，难道蜜思琪你想被废掉四肢吗？！

……总之鸡飞狗跳一阵子后，奇犽成功浑水摸鱼跟着通过揍敌客考核的同伴们出来了，而蜜思琪则是还要继续观望一阵子。

所谓的“观望一阵子”，其实就是给她不断接任务，让她从这所谓的“爱情迷雾”里逐渐清醒，才能明白自己真正想做的选择。

但蜜思琪好像依旧能忙里偷闲地跟西索联系，哪怕她的通讯完全被大哥掌握着。

后来的事情奇犽就不了解了，毕竟他认识小杰之后就不想回家了，而揍敌客家的儿女显然没有那种无事串门唠嗑的兴致，素来都是“有事打电话，没事随便玩”。

只有后来小杰说需要GI游戏机的时候，奇犽想起来蜜思琪那里正好有一台——现在他才明白她的那个11岁生日礼物是多么价值高昂。

奇犽给蜜思琪打电话，说要跟她用一个“承诺”来交易她的那台游戏机，反正她一直闲置，估计还是全新的。

蜜思琪的声音如同以往一样没什么特别的。她说好啊，那么那个承诺就先记着，她会在需要的时候打给他让他履行的。

再后来，奇美拉蚁入侵，小杰强制身体成长，奇犽回到揍敌客家说要借用亚路嘉，但是亚路嘉答应过蜜思琪只听蜜思琪的命令，于是奇犽第二次主动打给蜜思琪，蜜思琪说“可以啊，但是你得带柯特和亚路嘉出去环游世界，让他们见见世面吧。”

——这算是交易的同时履行第二个承诺，奇犽做到了。

奇犽带着两个弟弟——或许还有算半个妹妹的“拿尼加”去环游世界了——还没忘记带上他们的猫，一人一只，揍敌客家的猫也是要见见世面的。

揍敌客对于蜜思琪居然同意奇犽把亚路嘉和柯特带走的事情大发雷霆：亚路嘉就算了，柯特作为揍敌客家战力的一员也被带走，于是本该交给柯特的单子也都由蜜思琪负责。

这件事或许让伊尔迷也生气了，所以一向偏爱的妹妹忙得脚不沾地的时候，他都闲得去旁观她进行任务了，也绝不插手帮忙。

他们不能明白为什么蜜思琪会开出这个条件——亚路嘉想出去，奇犽作为他的双生会想带出去那也能理解，但柯特不会主动对奇犽请求要出去，所以蜜思琪说带亚路嘉和柯特…其实是为了让柯特跟着奇犽和亚路嘉一起去而已。

但——柯特没有请求，她为什么要这样做？

蜜思琪的说法：“他们都是兄弟，培养一下兄弟情嘛！”

说这句话时的蜜思琪笑眯眯的，就跟以往她说谎时一样，所以没有人相信她。

世界那么大，环游世界并不是个轻松活儿，揍敌客家三只小猫们一去就去了两年。

两年后，奇犽和柯特携着亚路嘉急匆匆地赶回来了——因为他们得知，蜜思琪·揍敌客死了。

去环游世界后，奇犽他们三人足足有两年没见过蜜思琪——不过这其实挺正常的，之前也是要么蜜思琪去流星街要么奇犽去天空竞技场，揍敌客家的兄弟姐妹实际上还是聚少离多的。

蜜思琪死的时候刚满18岁，她是在做任务时踩中对方陷阱死掉的。

对方是蜜思琪过去杀死的目标对象的家属，杀她是为了复仇，杀死她的陷阱是让她在必须得经过的一条路上安排好一个巨大的水坑——那个坑深到足够她凭自己一人之力是跳不上来的。然后机关是会扣住她的脚直接下坠到坑底——蜜思琪的能力唯一弱点就是无法在水中使用，因为她的念是变化成像蝴蝶一样的磷粉，范围很广、杀伤力很强、连强化系强者的躯体都可以腐蚀，但是会被水给稀释。而这个水坑的水是流动的，不断排出混杂着被稀释的水，再注入新的水。因此她无法腐蚀拷着她脚的机关，也无法腐蚀墙壁破坏这个坑。

能拯救她的方法很简单，只要有人能打破水坑上的封口就行了，只要有空气，她就趁机可以腐蚀出能够呼吸的口子，再慢慢扩展逃生的通道……

但是没有人能帮她，因为蜜思琪5岁的时候就表态过她更喜欢一个人进行任务了。到她实力能够独当一面时，揍敌客自然再不会派人跟着她。

蜜思琪活生生的淹死了，她是夜间去执行任务的，到凌晨她还没有回伊尔迷的消息时，伊尔迷就立刻察觉到了什么。他杀进去，然后看到泡在福尔马林里的妹妹尸体。

伊尔迷很冷静——他踏着血海抱着蜜思琪的尸体从里面走出来，蜜思琪在他怀里好像只是睡着了。然后伊尔迷给家族打了个电话，通知家族：今天给蜜思琪的18岁生日贺宴取消，让奇犽他们回来，来参加二姐的葬礼。

是的，蜜思琪死亡的当天，她正好年满18岁了。

揍敌客家以杀手在执行任务时被目标反杀为不耻的，但这明显是有预谋的——对方知道蜜思琪的能力，因此才能做出针对她能力的陷阱。

伊尔迷默默在心中把蜜思琪的人际交往捋了一遍：谁有杀她…或者出卖她的嫌疑？而且那个人必须要跟蜜思琪够熟，熟到能了解她的念能力怕水的弱点。

蜜思琪没有交过任何朋友，就算会偶尔心情好跟过路人聊个天，但那也只是一些普通人，见过她使用能力的人都死了。

而家人禁止内斗…这也是为什么蜜思琪的弟弟们都讨厌她却没办法反抗的原因，因为她欺负他们是教育无伤大雅，他们反抗可能就要见血了。

这篇故事看过来的读者们，也应该能想到嫌疑人有谁了，毕竟这个故事出现的人名实在太少，要不是没理由会出卖蜜思琪，要不是跟蜜思琪不够熟。

但是不管如何，蜜思琪的死让他达到目的了。伊尔迷对席巴说让他来负责蜜思琪的死。这说明伊尔迷一定会杀死他，不管是因为他害死了他的妹妹还是破坏了他想收藏的蝴蝶标本，他们之间必有一个死亡。

揍敌客家不会给被杀的人举办葬礼，但是蜜思琪是揍敌客家的例外，各个方面的例外。所以她被破例获得一场盛大的葬礼，就在揍敌客家的后山举办，所有揍敌客家人都到齐了。

奇犽在看到蜜思琪的遗体之前脑子还是懵的。

蜜思琪死了？怎么可能…这个女人之前不是好几次…好几次都差点被家里人杀掉，但她不是都能挺过来然后继续欺负他们吗？怎么可能会死在外人手里！还是因为陷阱这种可笑至极的死法！！

但是看到棺材中的蜜思琪他就哑了，什么想法也没了，跟他的两个弟弟一样大脑一片空白，仿佛意识去了新世界。

揍敌客不信教只信自己，所以他们省略了很多繁杂步骤，让家属们见过死者遗容后就要直接抬去准备好的墓地把棺材埋了。但是抬棺材这事刚开始时就被打断，管家一脸为难地过来说山下有一群人，似乎是蜜思琪提前预约好的殡仪队，她很早之前就跟他们预定了说一旦她的定时邮件发送给他们，就说明她死了，要他们以最快的速度赶到。

既然是死者（蜜思琪）预约的，那么席巴也不好拒绝。他同意让这些人先检查一边是否携带武器再进来。

于是一身经典黑白礼服黝黑肌肤的小伙子来了，他们熟练地把蜜思琪的棺材扛起。

揍敌客：？？？

音乐响起！当然是用他们自带的乐器！记住这首歌！它叫《Astronomia》！！

揍敌客：……

身着纯黑复古大裙摆戴着黑色礼帽的基裘气得浑身发抖，她咬牙切齿地说：“那个小妮子…那个小妮子！！如果她现在活着的话…她现在敢站在我面前的话…！！”

可惜她现在躺着的，躺着的就不能拉出来揍了。

此时此刻仿佛所有人都能看到蜜思琪看着他们满头黑线忧郁气氛全无的样子大笑，好像她还会说“我死了不是好事吗？开心点嘛～”

——这家伙死了也依旧要恶作剧一下。

黑人乐队跳完就立刻溜了。其实没必要那么害怕，虽然揍敌客家是杀手家族，但他们是蜜思琪雇来的，他们不会迁怒这些人，只会气蜜思琪从来都给他们“惊喜”。

席巴沉默半晌，好半天才憋出一句“埋了吧。”

蜜思琪的棺材就这样安静地下葬了。除了那些家臣默默擦泪外，真正的揍敌客家族无一人流泪，哪怕是跟蜜思琪最亲近的亚路嘉也没有。她的四个弟弟们各自抱着一只猫，眼神底部黯淡得没有一点水光，既麻木又平静，仿佛只是死了一个无关紧要的人。但不会有人怪罪他们冷酷——他们是杀手世家，冷酷无情才是他们的本性，他们不会流泪，也不该流泪。

揍敌客“二姐”就在这悄无声息的氛围中，静静被盖上最后一层土。

蜜思琪的葬礼结束后，奇犽偷偷潜入她的房间——说来可笑，虽然他们兄弟几个都被蜜思琪轻而易举地潜入房间，但是却没谁能真正去过她的房间。除了怕她知道后会报复外，还有一点对进入女性房间的难为情而抵触。

奇犽当然不是蜜思琪一死他就趁机报复，他是有事要办才来的——在蜜思琪生日前夜，她曾打电话给他，问他“你欠我一个承诺，你还记得吗？”

当时正从睡眠中迷迷糊糊醒来接电话的奇犽立刻就被惊醒了，他看一下时间——好吧，快到蜜思琪的18岁生日了，这位二姐是打算趁机为难他吗？

“记得，你想要什么？”

“几天之后，你回家，去我房间，把我右数第三间衣柜中间那层最里面的东西都拿出来销毁掉，不能让任何人看见。”

奇犽感到奇怪：“这种事你可以自己做吧？”

她诡异地沉默了两秒，才说：“必须做到的承诺，你答应过的。”

既然是自己亲口交易的承诺，奇犽没办法了，只好满口答应道：“好吧。”

蜜思琪默默挂了电话。

当时奇犽没想到这是他们最后一通电话——这事不管放在哪个揍敌客身上也都不会想到的吧！！蜜思琪会死这种事就像个愚人节玩笑一样！而且是一句话就能让全家发笑的那种！！

她当时就知道自己要死了吗？……怎么可能呢。

奇犽进入蜜思琪的房间后，出乎意料的——这是一间简洁到他怀疑自己误入了伊尔迷房间的房间：它没有任何摆设，家具只有一张大床，一个装最常穿衣服的衣柜（不常穿的衣服都在单独试衣间里），一个梳妆台，以及一张书桌。

书桌上的书很少，都是她三岁前给看的儿童读物，当她开始接任务后，这些书籍就被判定是“会妨碍她判断的东西”而不再提供了。除此之外还有一本很厚的通用语词典——蜜思琪学通用语也学得很快，导致伊尔迷一度怀疑她的脏话是从这本词典里学的。

没有任何杂物，也没有任何装饰，个人隐私干净得仿佛只要把书籍衣物收走就能当旅馆房间使用了。

奇犽按照蜜思琪所说的打开衣柜，然后他在她说的那个抽屉里看到的是一排排整齐排列好的少女内裤。

奇犽：“……”

他怀疑蜜思琪在整他。

但他还是伸手进去，把这些令人害羞的东西都取出来，才看到了最里面最下面的东西，真正被隐藏起来的东西。

那是笔记本，不止一本，不同程度的新旧对应封面上蜜思琪笔迹写的年份，越早的越旧，仿佛被人不断翻看过。

奇犽认为大哥再变态也不会去翻妹妹放内裤的抽屉…看起来蜜思琪也是这样认为的，所以她把它们藏在这里，只有她知道的小秘密。

所以这是她自己在不断翻看这些笔记本，它们的意义一定非同寻常，不是普通的笔记本，它们应该是——日记本。

蜜思琪的日记。

天呐！这是个多么惊喜的情报！只要他把它们打开，就可以成功报复到那个二姐了！因为这是她不想让任何人看见的！而现在只有他知道！只有他一个人！！

——奇犽还是没有打开。他把它们都集中起来。18年，18本，每年一本，一个18岁少女的璀璨一生就被记录在此，像烟花般短暂。他点燃了它们，这些笔记本失去念力保护就是普通的笔记本，一点就燃，烧得很旺。

奇犽蹲在火堆边看着它们逐渐烧成灰，脑海在倒带他记忆中“蜜思琪·揍敌客”的一生。

蜜思琪·揍敌客，如风般的奇女子，对人对事都没心没肺、一生都在力推坑弟套餐、不是在审讯室就是在去审讯室的路上，交付任务干脆利落，没有任何同性朋友，也没有男朋友——她跟西索好像没成，成了话要么西索姓揍敌客要么她不姓揍敌客。平生最亲昵的生物可能只有她的那只猫——还被交付给伊尔迷了，奇犽猜那只猫活不过第二天，考虑到他也想杀那只猫陪葬所以他不阻拦。

毕竟主人都死了，宠物怎么能独活？——揍敌客家对待“私人物品”一向都很严格的。

奇犽最后对蜜思琪最深刻的回忆不是他8岁时席巴宣布她就是他们的“二姐”，而是她从流星街回来时跟他们的第一次见面，她染了一头漂亮的金色大波浪卷发。

当时奇犽就想：好漂亮，像阳光一样，家里都被照亮了。

虽然后来她变成光头也令人印象深刻，但奇犽还是觉得当时染着一头金发带着自信笑容的她最好看。只是起初他性格使然不肯夸她，后来关系恶劣就更不会夸她。

……仔细一想，蜜思琪获得揍敌客家上下一致差评，但她终归结底都做了什么伤害揍敌客家族的事情吗？没有，甚至奇犽还得感谢她，如果不是她带他去猎人测试，他就会错过他的终身挚友们。连亚路嘉和柯特，也都有欠着蜜思琪人情，只是他们都没机会还了。

ミズキ（蜜思琪）、ミズキ……揍敌客家格格不入的ズ（zu），终究还是消失了。

揍敌客家不再有二姐。


	7. [番外]猫抓蝴蝶是本能

『马哈·揍敌客』  
马哈·揍敌客是现存揍敌客家中年纪最大的，他已经不管事了，因此其它揍敌客都很少去找他，免得让他烦。  
蜜思琪·揍敌客是个例外，她在家中除了玩弟弟之外，其实还会来找他下棋，日本将棋。  
不过马哈在这方面可是高手，毕竟他吃的盐比她吃的饭还多。蜜思琪一次都没赢过，但她还是会再来挑战，屡战屡败，屡败屡战。  
马哈笑称：“你这样，恐怕我老死了都不能赢我。”  
她笑了：“那赌一下？”  
马哈感到有点稀奇：“好，怎么赌？”  
“我赌我先死。”  
马哈一愣，摇头：“哪有年轻人这样赌的……你是我的后代，这赌局是赢是输都是我亏。”  
蜜思琪哈哈大笑。  
  
◆◆◆

『桀诺·揍敌客』  
桀诺·揍敌客其实是揍敌客家中与蜜思琪接触最少的人。  
并不是说蜜思琪没尝试过与他亲近，但桀诺软硬不吃，摆明态度是让儿子席巴来管教她，他不想插手。  
蜜思琪也不是那种会热脸贴冷屁股的人，于是她只来了一两次，就不再来了。  
但是在蜜思琪的葬礼上，桀诺看到孙女仿佛只是安静熟睡的脸，想到他曾抱过她婴儿期的时候，她也是这样闭着眼，睡得很香。  
当时他就想：这孩子，真不像个揍敌客家的孩子啊，怎么会生在他们家？  
直到现在，桀诺也依旧是这样想的。  
  
◆◆◆  
  
『席巴·揍敌客』  
到底是什么时候起就察觉到蜜思琪体内的灵魂并不是他们家的，其实席巴自己也说不清楚。可能是一种做父亲的直觉吧，在她降生时就隐隐约约有这种异样感，因此才会给她取名“ミズキ”，而不是“キ**”。  
席巴一直在犹豫要不要杀了蜜思琪：她的身体虽然是揍敌客家的血脉，但灵魂却是外来的，这样的人留在揍敌客就是个不定时炸弹。隐患还是趁早消除掉比较好。  
可是终归结底，蜜思琪也是流着他的血，是从自己的妻子怀胎十月降生的一块肉，他必须得承认蜜思琪至少是半个揍敌客家人，除非她彻底叛变，那就可以清除掉她了。  
但是她没有，虽然她多次试探揍敌客…不，是他的底线，但她都会温顺地接受对自己的家训。  
既然没有威胁…那就暂时不杀她，看看她究竟想做什么吧。  
但席巴没等到他了解这个外来的灵魂究竟想做什么事，蜜思琪就先死了。  
得知蜜思琪的死讯时，席巴罕见地愣了愣，随即而来的是汹涌的愤怒！  
他的女儿——死了！！  
也是从这时，席巴才意识到，其实他早就把蜜思琪当做亲生女儿了…她本来就是他的亲生女儿，从她诞生那一刻起，她的身体里就流着一半他的血。  
可他失去了自己的女儿。  
  
◆◆◆  
  
『基裘·揍敌客』  
基裘还不姓揍敌客之前，她原来出身是流星街。在嫁给席巴·揍敌客之后，她才把姓氏改为揍敌客。  
她以自己嫁入揍敌客家而骄傲，以生下揍敌客家的继承人而自豪，把培育下一代优秀的揍敌客家杀手视为她的生存意义，不管发生什么，她都会以“揍敌客家家主的妻子、下任揍敌客家家主的母亲”的名义光荣死去，在揍敌客家谱上留下重墨一笔。  
然后她居然生了一个女儿，女儿不能作为揍敌客家继承人的。她本来会对此感到羞愧，但其实她看到这个降生于揍敌客家的女儿时，她的内心充满了感动与喜悦。  
啊啊！一个天生就拥有揍敌客家血脉的女孩儿！她不用去付出一切就能天生获得在揍敌客家谱上留下名字的特权！她就算再怎么失态，也是揍敌客家的一份子，不会被人认为有失杀手家族的脸面！甚至无数人都想要与她亲近！她的存在就是一份特权，天然而然就能与其它揍敌客和谐相处的特权！！  
基裘把自己所生的孩子们都看做是自己的东西，蜜思琪也不例外。她是她百宝箱里最特别的小宝贝，像是过去的基裘所渴望的那样，生而强大美丽又高贵…最特别的是她是自由的，因为天生就拥有这些于是她无需付出代价，所以她非常自由。  
基裘嫉妒蜜思琪，但与这份嫉妒保持平衡的是她对蜜思琪的喜爱——母爱只是占据小部分，大部分是对一个听话的讨人喜欢的宠物。因为蜜思琪就算如此自由也依旧得回家，所以她跟她一样了，都是被揍敌客困在家中的女人，多好啊！  
蜜思琪一死，基裘感觉到肚子里空荡荡的，像她刚把蜜思琪和糜稽生下来那会儿，本来沉重的肚子变得很空洞，很痛。  
她抚摸自己的肚皮，每次刚生育那会儿她的肚皮上都会遍布丑陋的妊娠纹，她得在生育后花很大功夫才能将它们减轻、消除。  
现在她早就不用再生了，但她却觉得，它们还在她肚皮上，在她的身体深处，铭刻于她的灵魂里。失去一个亲生孩子居然比想象中更空虚。  
死去的孩子会回到母亲身体里安眠吗？  
基裘变得无比安静，并且只穿黑衣。她总是会抚摸自己的肚子，但是却拒绝席巴是否再生一个的提议。因为她知道，她再也生不出一个女儿了。  
就像她少女时期所做的美梦究竟是如何的，她早已忘记。  
  
◆◆◆  
  
『伊尔迷·揍敌客』  
伊尔迷认为蜜思琪是属于自己的，不仅仅是蜜思琪，其它弟弟们也是属于自己的。  
他生来就是他们的大哥，而他们也生来就是他的弟弟妹妹，于是他们之间的羁绊是一开始就注定了的，没人能超越，没人能斩断，没人能反抗。  
蜜思琪对此说：“狗屁！”  
伊尔迷：“……”  
为什么妹妹总是不听话呢？明明跟她双生的糜稽就很听他的话，妹妹因为是女孩儿所以她比较特别吗？  
应该是很特别的，因为爸爸妈妈看她的目光都很特别。但是妹妹特别的地方在哪里呢？他也想知道啊，快告诉他吧。  
疑惑不解的伊尔迷从小就喜欢黏着蜜思琪，她去哪里他都会跟着，怕她受伤、怕她走丢、怕她离开他的视线范围、怕她不受控制——伊尔迷认为自己作为一名哥哥非常合格：蜜思琪一尿床，第二天她藏起来的脏床单就被洗干净了；她刚来葵水的第二天，一包卫生巾与新的内裤就会出现在她床上；当她枕头上的落发变多时，她的洗发露都会被悄悄替换成新的减少落发的药用洗发水……等等诸如此类的，难道是他做得不够好吗？为什么蜜思琪会越来越疏远他呢？  
哦～他懂了，女孩子都比较害羞，所以她跟弟弟们一样，都是爱他的，只是她害羞，所以不表达出来。没关系，他是善解人意的大哥，他能理解的，他会继续对她好的。  
伊尔迷其实不在乎蜜思琪会不会交男朋友，他只是不能接受自己的东西被人弄坏——西索显然是个会把他的蝴蝶弄坏的人，于是他才会很在意，时刻给予西索警告。  
西索和蜜思琪都是变化系…但这跟他们说话都亦真亦假无关，这两个人一定私下达成了什么共识，所以他们才能配合默契，口供一致。  
伊尔迷一直在查，想要查出他们到底交易了什么的线索，只是没等他查到，蜜思琪就死了。  
在猎人测试的时候，有只蝴蝶飞过伊尔迷身边，他一伸手，就把它握住了，只要他稍微一使劲，这只蝴蝶就会被他捏死。  
就像伊尔迷不止一次想过要把那只蝴蝶做成标本，这样她就会乖乖听话，永远地停留在他身边。  
但那时不知怎么，神使鬼差地，他松开手，小小的蝴蝶从他手心中轻轻飞走…而他居然觉得这样飞着的蝴蝶比被他捏死的要好看得多。  
正是因为会飞才让他想去抓住啊。  
看着躺在棺材中的蜜思琪，伊尔迷又想到了那只从他掌心飞走的蝴蝶。  
如果再给他一次机会，他一定捏死它，至少它会死在他手中，它就属于他了。  
谁也夺不走。  
  
◆◆◆  
  
『糜稽·揍敌客』  
所有的揍敌客都认为糜稽是最讨厌蜜思琪的人，连糜稽自己都是这样觉得的。  
他厌恶她，完全不能理解——为什么既然生了他又会生了她？她吸引了大家的视线，大家提到揍敌客第二胎都只会想到蜜思琪·揍敌客，完全忘记还有一个糜稽·揍敌客…凭什么？明明是一胎同生的，凭什么你就能获得大家的喜爱？  
要是你不在就好了——糜稽看着蜜思琪时心中不止一次闪过这个想法。  
双生到底是怎样的概念呢？明明是双胞胎，拥有一模一样的脸，性格却完全不同，天赋也有极大差别，难道就不该是完全相同的才对吗？  
讨厌你，讨厌、讨厌、讨厌！  
你怎么能擅自死去？  
糜稽看着蜜思琪的遗容，好像也看到了自己死去的脸。他从小就觉得自己的身体被切割成两部分：一部分是美丽又聪慧的、一部分丑陋又愚笨的，然后美丽的那边化为姐姐，留下丑陋的部分给弟弟。  
太不公平了！大家都在夸你，你生来就比我优秀，你只管享受这一切就好，干嘛要回来教我“弟弟，下次电击的时候忍着别哭，就不会更痛了”？  
可是我下次被电击的时候还是哭了，我想：那么痛的电击，只比我早出生两分钟的你凭什么忍得住？  
我恨你…我恨你！你总是擅自以对我好的名义做一些令人讨厌的事！因为你太优秀了，所以不管我怎么堕落家人都不会说我！你知道这多令人讨厌吗？你自以为自己独自承担了一切让我获得更大的自由，可我却不得不在你的阴影下苟活，这算什么？  
你是我的半身，你死了，你轻松了，可我却永远失去了自己的半身，被剩下了这丑陋的部分。  
自私的家伙…恶心的家伙！如果你再出现，我绝对不会饶了你！我绝对要把你也弄得丑陋，把你对我珍贵手办做的事都回馈给你！  
糜稽·揍敌客在蜜思琪死后，以肉眼可见的速度变瘦了——蜜思琪生前太能干，所以她死后累积的订单都交给糜稽这个双胞胎弟弟解决，硬生生把久不出门的糜稽给累瘦了。  
变瘦的糜稽展露揍敌客家优良基因，他很俊美，跟死去的蜜思琪真的是一个模子的，仿佛就是性转不笑版蜜思琪。  
这让他成为妈妈和大哥新的关注对象，但是他们很快就失望了——糜稽不是蜜思琪，他们不一样。  
糜稽不在乎妈妈和大哥的失望，他知道自己不可能成为蜜思琪，他会听话，顺从家族的每个命令，但他不爱家族中的任何人，包括他自己。  
如果说神用亚当的一根肋骨做成了夏娃，那神一定是取了他的全部肋骨做成的蜜思琪，所以他肮脏的心思才会在她死后变得无从隐藏，没有任何借口能掩饰。  
像那些被他翻来覆去看的可笑的妹控番，他知道自己并不喜欢亚路嘉这“半个妹妹”，他只是想掩饰而已。  
掩饰被剩下的这丑陋的半身。  
  
◆◆◆  
  
『奇犽·揍敌客』  
其实奇犽很难说自己跟蜜思琪的关系到底好不好。按理说，他应该讨厌她，但其实他心里知道他并不讨厌她，不然他也不会每次都去找她聊天，他觉得蜜思琪是这个揍敌客家里唯一一个能正常沟通的人。  
他是被倒果汁的唯一受害者——本来她对他恶作剧成功后就想去对柯特也这样做，但是柯特有前车之鉴后就有防护措施了，让蜜思琪无从下手，她还对奇犽说她很遗憾。  
那个时候奇犽又羞又怒地吼她滚出去。当时他以为那是他这辈子脸最红的时候了——但事实证明他还是太年轻，他到了青春期第一次脏内裤的时候，他的脸比那个时候还红。  
因为两次都是因为蜜思琪，所以糟透了！  
奇犽恼怒地洗内裤，发誓不到蜜思琪找到男朋友前他绝对不见她！  
……要是他提前知道再见就是永别，他就不发这个誓了。  
  
◆◆◆

『亚路嘉·揍敌客』  
亚路嘉不孤单，因为他有拿尼加陪着。  
亚路嘉喜欢女性，他喜欢妈妈，喜欢看护他的女管家，喜欢身体里的拿尼加，也喜欢二姐。  
亚路嘉问二姐喜欢亚路嘉吗，二姐说喜欢。然后他又问二姐喜欢拿尼加吗，二姐也说喜欢。  
因为二姐喜欢他也喜欢拿尼加，所以亚路嘉很满意，他决定他也喜欢二姐，跟喜欢哥哥一样喜欢。  
但是哥哥和柯特经常来找二姐，二姐不止他一个弟弟，他不开心。他不开心了，二姐就会来哄他，陪他玩，然后亚路嘉跟拿尼加都很开心。  
亚路嘉不太明白死亡，因为有拿尼加在，拿尼加曾经让人死掉，如果亚路嘉在意别人的死，那拿尼加就会伤心了，亚路嘉不想让拿尼加伤心，所以他才不在乎谁死了。  
可是亚路嘉没想到蜜思琪会死。  
亚路嘉问拿尼加可以救活二姐吗，拿尼加哭了。  
亚路嘉没哭，如果连他都哭了，拿尼加就会更加难过的。  
亚路嘉回到小时候把他关着的隔离室，像小时候那样坐在那里，呆呆的坐了很久很久，久得拿尼加都悄悄睡着了。  
但是这次却没人再融掉墙壁，笑着蹲下对他说：“嗨～弟弟，来我房间玩儿吧！”  
亚路嘉偷偷地哭了。  
  
◆◆◆  
  
『柯特·揍敌客』  
柯特有个小秘密，谁也不知道。  
他确实没剪过蜜思琪的小纸人，但是他剪了全家的小纸人，尤其是奇犽的纸人剪得最多，因为在家的时候奇犽经常跟蜜思琪说话。  
他不用剪蜜思琪的纸人也知道他们在说什么。他知道他的剪刀是蜜思琪黏住的，也知道蜜思琪对没有给他倒果汁成功感到遗憾，蜜思琪对他做的各种恶作剧，他其实都知道。  
蜜思琪以为自己是玩弄弟弟的那方，实际上柯特认为自己才是玩弄姐姐的一方，配合她让她以为她自己恶作剧成功，看她得意洋洋的炫耀——多有趣啊，蠢女人。  
蜜思琪死后，柯特剪了一地的蜜思琪形状的纸人，堆满他的房间。  
但是这次，他再也没能听到那个人的声音。


	8. 二姐的故事

其实穿越的故事像是一场精心布置的魔术，只需要给观众看到不可思议的部分就足够了。如果让观众得知魔术的谜底，那么神秘感就会消失得无影无踪。  
但是魔术终究还是会被揭露的，于是穿越的故事也有缘由。当一切谜题都被解开，这到底是怎样的故事就由观众们来判定吧。  
  
『蜜思琪·揍敌客』  
蜜思琪前世生活在和平时代，深受中华家的熏陶，成长为一名热爱生活感谢祖国的良好公民。  
她普普通通没什么特别的，跟大多数人一样拥有普普通通的外貌普普通通的家世，连成绩也是普普通通。  
缘分来自在她靓丽的13岁那年，偶然看到了《全职猎人》动画里伊尔迷拔针那幕后对伊尔迷一见钟情，从此走上给伊尔迷疯狂写同人文的不归路。  
虽然后来随着年纪增大逐渐变成现充，对猎人世界只能说“爱过”，但能从13岁追更新到24岁说明她还是很长情的。  
到24岁没有继续追更不是因为富坚突然身体健康爆更完结了，是因为她天降横祸，啪叽一下，死了。  
干。  
但是有个穿黑西装的小矮子跟她说，他们不小心搞错了：她本来应该是42岁死的，收割的死神看成24岁了，所以说她本来还有18年寿命…原来的身体已经坏得不能再用了，目前也没有现成无魂的身体给她用，那只能找个世界胎穿过去把这18年寿命用了吧。  
为了补偿，他们让她随便选个世界，再高危也没问题，因为这是补偿她18年没过完的人生，所以不到18岁她不会死的。  
每个同人女都会想过假如自己穿去二次元世界会是怎样。  
她回想起当年写的黑历史，毅然地选择了去猎人世界，决定要做初恋男神最亲近的女人。  
——于是她穿了，穿成蜜思琪·揍敌客，揍敌客的二姐，伊尔迷的亲妹。  
干！  
还没来得及为自己女票不到初恋男神哭泣，蜜思琪就听到揍敌客一家居然在开会讨论要不要把自己给咔嚓了。她立刻就哭了，嚎得贼大声：尼玛我刚生出来你们就要杀我？你们这么重男轻女放我那个世界是要被祖安语评论500条的！！  
婴儿的语言表达系统还没有完善，所以她只能“哇啊啊啊～”这样哭嚎个不停，直到这群人良心发现不再想杀她为止。  
不过后来她发现了，她还是太天真。  
其他人夸她“二小姐真乖，喝完牛奶就乖乖睡觉了”——那是她被牛奶里放的药给麻晕了。  
电击训练时她哭一下他们就当着她的面加大电量，合着把她当插电式音箱用呢，她又不傻。  
捉迷藏训练里他们要求才三岁的她必须玩命，稍有疏忽就是死，没有一点温情。  
训练结束后蜜思琪发现：或许是她穿越来的要求实现了，初恋男神来主动接近她——以10岁小孩儿的模样。  
蜜思琪那个愁啊——别提她现在才3岁，就算她13岁，她跟伊尔迷也是有血缘关系的，同父同母、亲得不能再亲了。不是谁都有勇气在席巴和基裘的眼皮下当勇于尝试德国骨科的狼人。  
再后来蜜思琪更愁了——不是所有角色粉都是恋爱脑。尤其这个角色成为你亲哥不能谈恋爱之后，你就知道二次元病娇黑化什么的真正出现在你身边都只想令人报警。占有欲强的哥哥在妹妹眼里是一块钱四个，其中三个缺货待补。  
累啊。  
蜜思琪在她能用手握笔的时候就开始写笔记了，毕竟什么事情都只用脑子记住，不靠谱。  
本来记笔记只是为了记剧情当预知者的，但渐渐的她发现用中文写日记能确保别人看不懂，还能发泄自己平时没办法说的吐槽，很爽。  
例如“伊尔迷的生日我给他送了一瓶亮紫色指甲油，他居然真涂了，骚瞎我的狗眼”或者“糜稽睡觉打呼的声音真想录下来做鬼畜”等等。  
蜜思琪其实不知道伊尔迷什么时候开念的，但毕竟是伊尔迷角色粉，就算记不住原著设定也看过同人。所以当伊尔迷掏出熟悉的圆头长钉对她说“过来”时，蜜思琪立刻警觉：我信你有鬼，你这性转贞子拿钉子时就没安好心。  
她想跑，没跑掉，被伊尔迷伊尔迷按在地上，他对她的后脑勺把钉子扎下去。那一刻蜜思琪回想起自己的前生，她绝对不能失去自我，那是她前生活过的证明！于是生命攸关之下，她为了抵御伊尔迷的操控，她的念能力就诞生了。  
后来的蜜思琪后悔不已：这个能力鸡肋啊，如果给她更多一点时间，她一定会想个更灵活的能力。  
她没想到那么快自己就被派出去做任务了，哪怕发现自己降生在揍敌客家时她就给自己做心理准备，但真正要杀人的时候她还是懵的。  
可是在揍敌客家的几年，她以成人的理智告诉她：就算她不做也会有其他人做，至少她会给他们个痛快。  
……尤其是无辜的人质们看起来已经神志不清时，下手果决就攸关重要。  
再后来，蜜思琪更大一点了，她被席巴派去流星街独立生活。  
在流星街的几年蜜思琪更深切地意识到这个世界是很残忍的，残忍得没有让她犹豫的余地，她必须得抛弃过去的温情，硬着头皮向前走。  
另外，幻影旅团她遇到了，也动手过了，他们向她招安被她拒绝了。理由是作为一个成年人，她觉得他们幼稚：他们想做自由自在的犯罪集团，想要什么就去抢去偷去掠夺，跟一个孩子王号召其它调皮孩子说我们今天去偷邻居伯伯家的菜吧！其他人就一呼而应。而最头疼的是他们真的有调皮的实力，于是他们的贪玩行为就形成极其恶劣的犯罪——人命在他们眼中是孩子手中的蜻蜓，想扯掉翅膀或者穿成串都由他们。  
蜜思琪放弃对这个世界的美好幻想后，她意识到自己这18年可能都交不到朋友也谈不了恋爱——她无法与普通人亲近，因为她是揍敌客，是一名身浸血海的杀手。奇犽未来能破例交到朋友是因为他的朋友本来实力就得到揍敌客家的认可，她上哪儿去找第二个天赋异禀的小杰？  
她感觉…有些孤独。  
于是她自暴自弃地染发纹身放荡不羁挑战揍敌客的底线，因为她不想活了，这种生活居然还要再熬几年，累。  
但是这时候她明白了那个小矮子给她誓旦旦保证过的“年满18岁之前不会死”这句话是什么意思——她想死，身体却不想，居然撑下来了！  
别说其他人感不感动了，至少她都被自己感动到了！  
在揍敌客家介绍她的晚宴上，蜜思琪笑了：既然死不了，那么我就尽我所能地去捣乱吧，希望你们不要让我太无聊。  
反抗不了就享受——也只能这样了。  
蜜思琪开始整蛊弟弟们，这样他们就会讨厌她，她死后他们不会难过，死了就死了。  
以及解放亚路嘉——反正她已经知道自己没到18岁前不会死，那么亚路嘉放在她身边是最好不过的（不会对她做危及生命的“强求”）。只要她不许愿，其他人就绝对安全。等跟亚路嘉感情培养得够深了，就可以对他用“命令”封住拿尼加的能力…反正亚路嘉有拿尼加和奇犽，她死后他应该也不会太难过吧。  
至于“初恋男神”伊尔迷……蜜思琪表示：现实和理想都是斗智斗勇的，女票不到我躲得起，只要我不对你搞事你也别想捉我辫子。  
但事情总不是一帆风顺的。就像人每天对一盆花说话就会对那盆花产生感情，蜜思琪玩弟弟们后自然而然也有感情了——这是本来她所没有预料的。  
她想：世界那么残酷，弟弟那么天真，真不想看到他们未来走岔路啊。  
替他们扛吧，任务也好大哥的关爱也好，都放着她来吧！至于弟弟们不理解也没有关系，这大概就是二姐的烦恼吧。  
蜜思琪疯狂做任务，成为继伊尔迷之后的第二个木得感情的杀人机器。以及回到家后努力搞事亲近长辈秀存在感，这样揍敌客家的火力就都在她身上了。  
在她注意到家臣会注意她是否来癸水时，她意识到这是一个好机会——可以试探她与外界交流的底线在哪里，而她又该如何利用这一点来铺垫自己的死亡。  
她主动提出“谈恋爱”的需求，以便16岁时能以“找男朋友”的名义前往猎人测试，与目标人物搭上线。  
一切都在给没有未来的未来做准备。  
接着蜜思琪发现了：揍敌客家的家教真的很有问题，明明奇犽他们比原著中拥有更多的自由，但他们的性格还是很有问题。比如说：他们对别人的生命都太淡漠了。  
蜜思琪愁啊：她能怎么办呢？这毕竟是杀手家族，总不能让他们去上学吧？她也做不到啊。  
想不出办法了，不过养小动物似乎能培养孩子对生命的怜爱之心？不了解，先试试吧。用她想养猫的名义拖其他人下水就成了，反正她在他们眼里一直都是我行我素的。  
到了奇犽该去猎人测试的时间了，蜜思琪按计划拎他过去，然后成功与西索接线——西索真的很配合，他看人太准了，只需要对上一个眼神就知道她不是真心。  
西索的目标是想让伊尔迷跟他打得不死不休，而蜜思琪需要一个足够有威胁力能吸引伊尔迷甚至揍敌客注意力的对象——单单一个西索可能不够，那西索是幻影旅团的4号成员这点就够了。  
两个演技高超的骗子配合默契，全程暧昧不清，成功吸引了伊尔迷的注意。在一系列的事情后，奇犽成功离开揍敌客家，往他的猎人大道狂奔。  
蜜思琪松口气：姐只能帮你到这儿了。  
接下来只需要等待奇犽问她要游戏机了，毕竟她缺一个能在她死后替她善后的人。她相信奇犽一定会遵守承诺的不看她日记——看也看不懂吧。  
蜜思琪刻意对西索透露了自己能力的弱点，这种自爆行为直白地表明她不想活了。没有生存意识的对手并不是西索想要的，所以他的对手还是伊尔迷——被破坏玩具的伊尔迷。不管是他亲自出手又或者把情报转达给别人，他都会得到他想要的。  
一切准备就绪。蜜思琪安静地等待着时机的到来，顺带筹备自己的葬礼——前世的葬礼是如何的她不知道也没来得及，可能没有。但今生可以提前准备，一定要够欢快，以此庆祝她的解脱。  
感谢揍敌客家的忍耐训练，被淹死的痛苦其实比她想象中的更好受。  
不会有人知道蜜思琪死前在水中流了泪。但已经知道她并不是揍敌客家原有成员，所以就不要怪她不够冷酷了吧。  
蜜思琪又见到了那个穿黑西装的小矮子。小矮子说欢迎回来，这次有现成的身体给你用了，寿命很长，也是个大美女，所以你不用再胎穿了。  
蜜思琪现在只想在一个和平世界成家立业过普通人的一生，所以她提前进到那个据说寿命很长的身体后转身就跳轮回，才听到后面那个死神说糟了他还没切换世界频道……  
干！！  
游戏中换号续档大概就是这么一回事。换了新的身体的蜜思琪默默发愁——现在的时间线应该是接“蜜思琪·揍敌客”刚死的时候。那现在她既然回来了，她能不能潜入揍敌客家把她的猫偷回来啊？  
以她对揍敌客家的了解，应该可以吧？  
——此时此刻她还没想到，一窝子猫猫都黑化了在等她回来呢。


End file.
